Terry McGinnis's Batsuit
in the Batsuit.]] Terry's Batsuit was the presumably final Batsuit ever made and worn by Batman. History This high-tech Batsuit was developed presumably to compensate for Bruce Wayne's advancing age. It was eventually inherited by Terry McGinnis when he assumed the mantle of the Batman. , "Rebirth, Part II" The Suit was almost 18 years old when Terry became Gotham's new savior; however, its technology was so advanced that the Suit was still considered state of the art. By the time Terry met Amanda Waller, this suit could be seen displayed on the left-most costume case in the Batcave, where Batman's original Batsuit is supposed to be, assuming that Terry could be wearing a more advanced version of this Batsuit during that time. , "Epilogue" It is largely unknown what Bruce used to build the Suit, except that he got its servo-motors from Dr. Peter Corso. , "April Moon" Bruce combined and incorporated most of the features and concepts of previous costumes and other gadgets into this Suit, such as the flight capability of the Jet Wing, , "World's Finest, Part II" , "The Ultimate Thrill," "Critters," "Old Wounds" batarangs with auxiliary functions, grappling guns, bolos, and retractable claws, , "World's Finest, Part III" among other things. He also built in new features such as a cloaking device — possibly inspired by the light refractive polymer , "See No Evil" — although, this function probably consumed a good deal of the Suit's power, seeing as Terry minimized its usage. With this Suit, Batman had more versatility, and not only was he not as dependent on portable gadgets, but he also was less vulnerable to external adversities. The entire costume was an exoskeleton of electronic circuits; however, it was malleable like regular clothing, able of being folded to fit inside Terry's rucksack. , "The Last Resort" Moreover, it conformed to the size of its wearer, seeing as it was able to fit both BruceIdem, "Rebirth, Part I" and Terry, who had different physiques at the time. Its external cloth was also somewhat resistant, still it could be torn off, thus exposing the Suit's circuitry.Idem, "Spellbound," "Lost Soul," "Babel," "Curse of the Kobra, Part I" One of the most notable features of the Suit was that it covered the entire face and had no cape, which was replaced by retractable wings spread between the inner arms and sides of the body. Also, the utility belt had been incorporated into the Suit. The boots included thrusters that allowed Batman to fly in the absence of wind. However, for long range flights, he generally used the Batmobile. The Suit was very durable, being able to withstand massive concussive forces, fire, water, lasers, and electric shocks. Fifteen years after Terry first wore the Suit, it can be seen in the Batcave in the costume case where Batman's original costume was, next to Robin's. Since Terry McGinnis was wearing a Batsuit in that thought, it can be assumed that there was a new Batsuit created that incorporated technology from the 2070s. Its design remained mostly unchanged, except for the compartments on its utility belt that looked like the ones Bruce had on his own during his Justice League years, except silver in color. --Dranzer Neos 09:34, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Paraphernalia Sightings * "Shadows" * "Future Shock" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "Epilogue" Feature Films * Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Footnotes Category:Equipment